


Taken and Kept

by Higuchimon



Series: Division of Destiny [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Abduction, Advent 2015, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Diversity Writing Challenge, F/F, Halloween Drabble Collection Challenge, Helps to read my fanfic Reign of the Undead King first, Include The Word Boot Camp, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, To understand the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Miyako knows that Sora and Mimi want her.  She doesn't want them.  Do they care?  Not in the slightest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Story Title:** Taken and Kept  
 **Characters:** Sora, Mimi, Miyako|| **Ship:** Sora/Mimi/Miyako  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 500|| **Chapters:** 1/7  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, F7, drabble novel; Include The Word Boot Camp, #30, bruise; Halloween Drabble Collection Celebration, 7/40; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #8, stolen; Advent 2015, day #14, write about anything  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set in the world of **Reign of the Undead King**. What you need to know is that the Chosen were defeated by Vamdemon in season one, Vamdemon now rules Earth, and has turned Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Jou into vampires. Yamato, Koushirou, and Takeru live in the Digital World and serve Piemon and the Dark Masters. The 02 Chosen, plus a few extras, and Hikari are a resistance (Hikari only recently joined, for reasons that may be found in Reign itself). Mimi and Sora want Miyako. This may not happen in the official sequel I plan on writing but it's something I've wanted to do anyway. So, I'm doing it.  
 **Warnings:** Non-consensual touching, holding, kissing. Abduction.  
 **Summary:** Miyako knows that Sora and Mimi want her. She doesn't want them. Do they care? Not in the slightest.

* * *

_I am going to get out of here._ Miyako refused to think otherwise. She hadn’t spent so much of her life fighting the vampires who’d ruined her world to just give in and do whatever these two wanted of her. 

Especially when they looked _younger_ than she did. _She’d_ grown up. _She_ was nineteen, would be twenty in another few months, and these two still looked half her age. 

Even without having the body to match, she could see age and cunning and cruelty in their eyes. 

Tachikawa Mimi looked like she was no older than she’d been the day she’d fallen into the Digital World wearing a cowboy dress and a hat, but she ran Vamdemon’s army with an iron fist and no one who wanted to keep seeing the next day would forget that. 

Takenouchi Sora ran Vamdemon’s intelligence service, and what she didn’t know about the world the vampire pack kept thoroughly under their thumb either wasn’t worth knowing or someone went to a lot of trouble to keep it from her. 

Which usually meant when she found it out anyway, whoever made sure she didn’t know it ended up regretting it. 

And now they circled Miyako as hunters circled their prey, smiling in ways that made Miyako wish she’d never come back to the human world. 

“We’ve got her,” Sora murmured, eyes glistening with delight. “Finally.” 

Mimi let out a squeal that was part hunter’s primal joy and part...a squeal that made Miyako shudder. “Is there anything in her mind worth keeping?” 

Miyako tried to dodge, but there wasn’t a human in existence who could avoid a vampire’s grasp unless the vampire so allowed it. Sora’s fingers sank into her upper arms and Miyako had time enough to realize she was going to bruise before those haunting eyes caught her own and delved into them. 

Everything she’d ever thought or known or cared about now lay bare before he for Sora’s inspection. Miyako tried to struggle, tried to fight or flee or hide something, anything, even if it was so much as her favorite flavor of ice cream – which she could barely even remember having tasted since the invasion. 

But Sora had more experience in taking what she wanted than Miyako had of hiding it from her and soon enough the vampire pulled out of her mind with a pleased smile on her features. 

“Vamdemon-sama will enjoy learning this,” she murmured, before she ran her fingers through Miyako’s sweat-stained hair. “I think you need to get cleaned up before we do anything else.” 

Mimi’s eyes lit up at that. “Oh, let’s both get her cleaned up! I’ve got some _wonderful_ shampoo I’ve wanted to try out on someone else.” 

Miyako didn’t ask why. She wasn’t all that certain she wanted to know. But after the mind-search she’d just had, she didn’t have an ounce of strength in her to pull away from the two vampires as they carried her bodily through the dimly lit castle corridors. 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Story Title:** Taken and Kept  
 **Characters:** Sora, Mimi, Miyako|| **Ship:** Sora/Mimi/Miyako  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 1,000|| **Chapters:** 2/7  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, F7, drabble novel; Include The Word Boot Camp, #32, hot; Halloween Drabble Collection Celebration, 7/40; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #8, stolen; Advent 2015, day #14, write about anything  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set in the world of **Reign of the Undead King**. What you need to know is that the Chosen were defeated by Vamdemon in season one, Vamdemon now rules Earth, and has turned Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Jou into vampires. Yamato, Koushirou, and Takeru live in the Digital World and serve Piemon and the Dark Masters. The 02 Chosen, plus a few extras, and Hikari are a resistance (Hikari only recently joined, for reasons that may be found in Reign itself). Mimi and Sora want Miyako. This may not happen in the official sequel I plan on writing but it's something I've wanted to do anyway. So, I'm doing it.  
 **Warnings:** Non-consensual touching, holding, kissing. Abduction.  
 **Summary:** Miyako knows that Sora and Mimi want her. She doesn't want them. Do they care? Not in the slightest.

* * *

Sora liked Miyako’s scent, or what she could catch of the real scent underneath sweat and terror and rage. She’d liked it from the first moment she’d seen the girl, and decided in that moment that she and Mimi would have to have her. Nothing had yet happened to change that. Their lord even gave them permission to keep her, provided any interesting information in her mind were turned over to him. 

She’d do that shortly enough; Vamdemon-sama was busy with his own pet at the moment. He wouldn’t appreciate being disturbed. 

So that gave the two of them time to introduce Miyako to the concepts of regular bathing and clothes that fit her. The silly thing had spent most of her life fighting them and she clearly didn’t understand what it was like not to have to hide anymore. 

“Let go of me!” Miyako tried to struggle as they headed for their personal quarters. “Let _go_!” 

Sora gripped Miyako’s arm harder; not enough to break it, but enough to make it clear that she could if she wanted to. 

“Are all humans like this?” Sora asked Mimi. “I don’t remember being so stubborn. I don’t think you were, either.” 

Mimi shrugged, still gripping onto Miyako’s other arm. “I don’t remember either. But she’ll learn better. Daisuke did, I know that.” 

“Where is he?” Miyako demanded. “What’s Vamdemon doing to him?” 

Sora laughed. “You probably don’t want to know. But Daisuke is definitely earning his keep.” She reached out and tilted Miyako’s head closer to her. “And you’re going to have to do the same.” 

Mimi’s free hand closed around Miyako’s neck, not choking, but like Sora, making it plain she could at a moment’s notice. “Consider yourself lucky that we’re not going to do to you what Vamdemon-sama is doing to him. Not that we don’t _like_ you, but our situations are different.” 

Miyako’s eyes flickered from Sora to Mimi and back, terror gleaming bright in them. Sora loved that sight. Mimi’s rapturous sigh told her that her mate did as well. 

“Come on. You need a really good bath. Have you ever even _encountered_ hot water before?” Mimi wanted to know, continuing to haul Miyako down the corridor. 

“Of course I have! We’re _resistance fighters_ , not idiots!” Miyako stumbled along with them, furious to the tips of her fingers. 

“Not enough water, and not enough fragrance for afterward,” Mimi decided. Miyako snorted. 

“Yeah, we don’t like leaving extra smells for you to track, monster.” 

Both of them dug fingers deeper into Miyako at that, and Sora shook her head. “You need to be nicer to us, Miyako-chan. We took you and we’re keeping you. So that means we own you. And every good pet is a well-trained pet that knows better than to annoy her mistresses.” 

Miyako’s features twisted at once in revulsion and pain. “Yeah, how about _not_?” 

Mimi laughed. “How about yes?” 

Sora knew this wouldn’t be easy training. But even better, it would be _fun_. 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Story Title:** Taken and Kept  
 **Characters:** Sora, Mimi, Miyako|| **Ship:** Sora/Mimi/Miyako  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 1,500|| **Chapters:** 3/7  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, F7, drabble novel; Include The Word Boot Camp, #22, dusty; Halloween Drabble Collection Celebration, 8/40; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #8, stolen; Advent 2015, day #14, write about anything  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set in the world of **Reign of the Undead King**. What you need to know is that the Chosen were defeated by Vamdemon in season one, Vamdemon now rules Earth, and has turned Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Jou into vampires. Yamato, Koushirou, and Takeru live in the Digital World and serve Piemon and the Dark Masters. The 02 Chosen, plus a few extras, and Hikari are a resistance (Hikari only recently joined, for reasons that may be found in Reign itself). Mimi and Sora want Miyako. This may not happen in the official sequel I plan on writing but it's something I've wanted to do anyway. So, I'm doing it.  
 **Warnings:** Non-consensual touching, holding, kissing. Abduction.  
 **Summary:** Miyako knows that Sora and Mimi want her. She doesn't want them. Do they care? Not in the slightest.

* * *

Miyako knew about hot water. She’d not lied; she had bathed in it, and on a fairly regular basis. The rebellion went to a lot of effort to make sure no stray odors leaked out from their various bases. Vampires could hunt by scent or sight and it would be riduculous to hide from their eyes and yet be exposed to their noses. 

But she hadn’t in her life seen a bathroom like the one Mimi and Sora brought her to. 

White porcelain and marble everywhere, with only a few light touches of pale pink or rose gold in the fixtures. Rugs scattered here and there were of thick plush and as white as snow, the kind of white that meant someone had to wash them at least twice a week and beat the dust out of them twice a day. 

In the center of the bathroom itself rested a sunken tub, large enough for five people, let alone three, and brimful of steaming hot water. Dusty blue towels rested in easy reach of the tub, along with a tall, fluted glass of some pale liquid that didn’t quite smell like water to Miyako. 

“What is that?” At least it wasn’t blood. She would’ve recognized that. She hoped. 

Mimi ran her fingers through Miyako’s long hair. “Something to help you relax and enjoy yourself. It won’t hurt you. We wouldn’t do that to you.” 

“Because you want to drink my blood.” Miyako wasn’t stupid by any means. They hadn’t made a secret out of what they wanted her for anyway. 

“Of course.” Sora shrugged. “Now, get ready for your bath. We’re going to take very good care of you. You won’t have any complaints when we’re done.” 

Miyako sincerely doubted _that_. She had a complaint just by the fact she was there in the first place. But arguing about it would likely as not end up with her being mind-controlled into doing what they wanted her to anyway. If she could have nothing else, she would have her own mind throughout all of this. 

There was one advantage to this situation that she could find: every time she’d taken a bath in resistance headquarters, she’d usually had to hurry and couldn’t soak nearly as long as she wanted to. Scrub in and scrub out, that was the way of it. She only got to stay a bit longer than most because of having to wash her hair, and more than once someone had suggested she cut it in order to reduce her time. 

But here she could take as long as she wanted. Or rather, as long as Sora and Mimi wanted, and from the way Mimi kept an eye on her hair, Miyako rather thought that they would want to take a long, long time. 

“Is that natural?” Mimi suddenly wanted to know, touching one strand of it. It sounded so much like a perfectly human question that Miyako could only stare before she laughed. 

“Every bit of it.” 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Story Title:** Taken and Kept  
 **Characters:** Sora, Mimi, Miyako|| **Ship:** Sora/Mimi/Miyako  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 2,000|| **Chapters:** 4/7  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, F7, drabble novel; Include The Word Boot Camp, #13, back; Halloween Drabble Collection Celebration, 10/40; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #8, stolen; Advent 2015, day #14, write about anything  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set in the world of **Reign of the Undead King**. What you need to know is that the Chosen were defeated by Vamdemon in season one, Vamdemon now rules Earth, and has turned Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Jou into vampires. Yamato, Koushirou, and Takeru live in the Digital World and serve Piemon and the Dark Masters. The 02 Chosen, plus a few extras, and Hikari are a resistance (Hikari only recently joined, for reasons that may be found in Reign itself). Mimi and Sora want Miyako. This may not happen in the official sequel I plan on writing but it's something I've wanted to do anyway. So, I'm doing it.  
 **Warnings:** Non-consensual touching, holding, kissing. Abduction.  
 **Summary:** Miyako knows that Sora and Mimi want her. She doesn't want them. Do they care? Not in the slightest.

* * *

“Now.” Mimi set her hands on her hips and gave Miyako one of her very best glares. Miyako might’ve found it less intimidating if she didn’t know Mimi could and would shred her alive if she wanted to. As much as she did _not_ want to do anything that these two wanted of her, her options remained between ‘do what they say and maybe not get hurt as much’ and ‘don’t do what they say and either get worse than killed or mind controlled into doing it anyway, or probably both’. 

Being around vampires, creatures far stronger and faster than humans, and bloodthirsty blood-drinkers to boot, didn’t give ordinary humans that many options. 

She kind of wished that she were like Osamu and had a partner who could help her. Gennai had said something about that, and they’d all been in the middle of looking for some specific Digimon when this little nightmare happened. 

Sora snapped her fingers, drawing Miyako’s attention back to the two of them. “We’re going to take a bath. I don’t think I need to tell you what you have to do for that.” 

Oh. Right. Miyako’s gaze flitted from the two vampires to the tub and back again. Then, far more reluctant than she’d ever thought she would’ve been in the presence of a tub of hot water that she could lounge in for as long as she liked – well as long as _they_ liked – she started to unfasten her clothes. 

Mimi and Sora did the same thing, and Miyako wondered what they would’ve been like if they’d been allowed to grow into full adulthood. For all that she hated them for what they’d done and allowed to be done to Earth, there was a strange undercurrent in her thoughts that she didn’t think they’d caused. 

Because it didn’t relate to how they _were now_ , but to how they’d been once upon a time, and how they might’ve been, if the world wasn’t a hell-pit. 

_I think I could’ve liked them._ She wasn’t sure. She couldn’t be sure, because the thought rested on things that she couldn’t really imagine at the moment. But it remained firm in her thoughts, that if they were like the stories told her they had been, then she could’ve liked those people. 

The two vampires here, however, paid no attention to whatever was going through her mind, if they even knew. They could know; Sora had already cleaned her mind out once already. But that required focus, and now they focused on her in a different way: taking a firm grip on her shoulder and guiding her to the tub. 

“First, we get clean. Then we’re going to have something to eat,” Mimi said. Miyako steeled herself. 

“You mean me.” 

“Sort of.” Sora spoke as if this were absolutely normal. “We’re going to have a little blood from you. Not too much, though.” 

“We don’t want to change you just yet,” Mimi said, then laughed. “But we will one day!” 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Story Title:** Taken and Kept  
 **Characters:** Sora, Mimi, Miyako|| **Ship:** Sora/Mimi/Miyako  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 2,500|| **Chapters:** 5/7  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, F7, drabble novel; Include The Word Boot Camp, #16, magnificent; Halloween Drabble Collection Celebration, 11/40; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #8, stolen; Advent 2015, day #14, write about anything  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set in the world of **Reign of the Undead King**. What you need to know is that the Chosen were defeated by Vamdemon in season one, Vamdemon now rules Earth, and has turned Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Jou into vampires. Yamato, Koushirou, and Takeru live in the Digital World and serve Piemon and the Dark Masters. The 02 Chosen, plus a few extras, and Hikari are a resistance (Hikari only recently joined, for reasons that may be found in Reign itself). Mimi and Sora want Miyako. This may not happen in the official sequel I plan on writing but it's something I've wanted to do anyway. So, I'm doing it.  
 **Warnings:** Non-consensual touching, holding, kissing. Abduction.  
 **Summary:** Miyako knows that Sora and Mimi want her. She doesn't want them. Do they care? Not in the slightest.

* * *

Mimi loved Sora as much as she could. She knew full well that Sora returned it and since they’d admitted it to one another, they’d spent many hours not just hunting together, but sharing everything possible with one another. 

Now they had Miyako to share, and that was a whole new kind of thing. Miyako wasn’t just beautiful, but had a piercing intelligence that Mimi wanted to see flower and bloom to the greatest of her capabilities. 

Even better, Miyako was _warm_. Vampires weren’t warm. They couldn’t help it. But Miyako was, and while Mimi looked forward to having her as a thrall and later a companion, that would mean losing that warmth. 

So she would enjoy it while it was there, and remember it forever once it was gone, as she remembered her own warmth, and how it had once been to snuggle against Palmon. 

She cut that line of thought off without hesitation. They weren’t forbidden to remember their past as the Chosen Children, but it wasn’t something that brought her any pleasure, and Mimi preferred to think of what didn’t hurt. 

Such as enfolding this tall, magnificent, _warm_ person in in between her and Sora. 

Miyako wasn’t happy about being here. Mimi didn’t blame her for it; she wouldn’t have been happy either if she’d been captured by people she considered her enemies. They probably would’ve gone out of their way to stake her anyway, and she wasn’t going to _hurt_ Miyako. 

Being bitten didn’t hurt. Recalling the moment when Vamdemon-sama’s fangs pierced her neck brought a deeper wave of pleasure than she’d ever thought it could in those cloudy days before. She and Sora would introduce Miyako to that same bliss when the time came. 

For now, the water lapped around the three of them, and Miyako dutifully scrubbed herself, sinking underneath to wet her hair so she could wash that. 

“Let me,” Mimi said once she came back up, and didn’t wait for permission before digging hands and shampoo into Miyako’s deep violet hair. 

“I’ll brush it once it’s dry,” Sora offered, and Mimi nodded her agreement. They were going to take such good care of Miyako, better than she’d ever been taken care of before, and one day she would beg them to change her. 

They’d change her even if she didn’t, but that wasn’t the point. The point was that Miyako belonged to them and this was just the beginning of a lifetime together. Vampires didn’t die, unless someone were disrespectful enough to kill them, and Mimi couldn’t imagine who would be that stupid anymore. 

Well, their little ‘resistance’ had at least tried, but that wasn’t an issue anymore. The ones who’d escaped wouldn’t stay that way for long. Peace would come soon enough. 

“I love your hair,” Mimi murmured, dropping a little kiss on the soapy locks. “We’re going to grow it even longer for you. I think you’d look good like that.” 

And wasn’t what they thought what mattered most now? 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Story Title:** Taken and Kept  
 **Characters:** Sora, Mimi, Miyako|| **Ship:** Sora/Mimi/Miyako  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 3,000|| **Chapters:** 6/7  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, F7, drabble novel; Include The Word Boot Camp, #3, condemned; Halloween Drabble Collection Celebration, 12/40; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #8, stolen; Advent 2015, day #14, write about anything  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set in the world of **Reign of the Undead King**. What you need to know is that the Chosen were defeated by Vamdemon in season one, Vamdemon now rules Earth, and has turned Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Jou into vampires. Yamato, Koushirou, and Takeru live in the Digital World and serve Piemon and the Dark Masters. The 02 Chosen, plus a few extras, and Hikari are a resistance (Hikari only recently joined, for reasons that may be found in Reign itself). Mimi and Sora want Miyako. This may not happen in the official sequel I plan on writing but it's something I've wanted to do anyway. So, I'm doing it.  
 **Warnings:** Non-consensual touching, holding, kissing. Abduction.  
 **Summary:** Miyako knows that Sora and Mimi want her. She doesn't want them. Do they care? Not in the slightest.

* * *

Sora ran the brush through Miyako’s still-damp hair with the greatest of caution, not wanting to cause their new plaything any pain: at least not at the moment. 

Miyako sat with her hands held out in front of her, Mimi’s slender fingers wrapped around her wrists, keeping her in place. Neither Mimi nor Sora had any illusions about Miyako’s willingness to be there with them, and while neither of them wanted to chain her down, she needed to be kept from running off while they took care of her. 

“I didn’t think human hair came in purple, actually. But it is lovely,” Sora mused. Miyako spoke the truth earlier; all of her hair was the same shade. What could be found on her arms and legs was much paler than what was on her head, but when one took a careful look, it was the same color, just a different shade. 

Miyako shrugged, a small pout on her lips. “Born like it.” She sealed her lips a heartbeat later, obviously not wanting to speak anything more of it. 

Sora let it slide; it was only mild curiosity that led her to ask in the first place. She’d seen stranger things since the day she’d first stepped into the Digital World. It did make her wonder if somehow or other, Digimon blood flowed through Miyako’s veins. 

_Is that even possible?_ Sora decided she would ask their master one day. So far as she knew it wasn’t, but it could be interesting to find out. 

For now, she brushed Miyako’s hair as it dried, dropping occasional kisses on the back of their pet’s neck, enjoying the way that the human tried to twist away from the contact. Mimi’s grip didn’t let her do that, though, and Sora helped by sliding her free arm around Miyako’s waist. 

“I don’t think there’s room enough in a coffin for three,” Miyako grumbled, not ceasing her efforts to move, and not having any success. Sora kept her grip firm but not harmful, still brushing. 

“It won’t have to be. Sleeping in a coffin isn’t mandatory. It’s just useful to keep away the sunlight,” Sora told her. “We have a lovely suite of rooms that don’t have any windows. You’re going to be very happy living with us.” 

“And if I’m not?” Miyako all but spat the words out. Sora tapped her on the back of her neck. 

“Watch yourself. And you will be.” Sora found a tangle as she brushed and tendered attention to getting it out without hurting Miyako. “We’ll teach you to be if you need it.” 

“That’s not very reassuring.” 

Mimi tapped Miyako’s wrists now. “Would you rather be happy with us or miserable down in the feeding pens? That _is_ your fate if we so choose it. You could be prey for the whole pack.” 

“Which means Vamdemon-sama. He always catches the prey in the end.” Sora sighed. “But think on it. Condemned to us forever? Or brought down by the master?” 

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Author:** Higuchimon  
 **Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  
 **Story Title:** Taken and Kept  
 **Characters:** Sora, Mimi, Miyako|| **Ship:** Sora/Mimi/Miyako  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 500||story: 3,500|| **Chapters:** 7/7  
 **Genre:** Supernatural, Romance|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Diversity Writing, F7, drabble novel; Include The Word Boot Camp, #44, deserve; Halloween Drabble Collection Celebration, 13/40; Pairing Diversity Boot Camp, #8, stolen; Advent 2015, day #14, write about anything  
 **Challenge Location:** All challenges may be found at the Digimon Challenge Forum on FFnet.  
 **Notes:** This is set in the world of **Reign of the Undead King**. What you need to know is that the Chosen were defeated by Vamdemon in season one, Vamdemon now rules Earth, and has turned Taichi, Sora, Mimi, and Jou into vampires. Yamato, Koushirou, and Takeru live in the Digital World and serve Piemon and the Dark Masters. The 02 Chosen, plus a few extras, and Hikari are a resistance (Hikari only recently joined, for reasons that may be found in Reign itself). Mimi and Sora want Miyako. This may not happen in the official sequel I plan on writing but it's something I've wanted to do anyway. So, I'm doing it.  
 **Warnings:** Non-consensual touching, holding, kissing. Abduction. Blood drinking. Vampire turning.  
 **Summary:** Miyako knows that Sora and Mimi want her. She doesn't want them. Do they care? Not in the slightest.

* * *

Miyako remained on her knees, her wrists chained behind her, head bowed. Mistress Sora and Mistress Mimi told her to remain here while they spoke to Vamdemon-sama and she wouldn’t disobey them. 

She couldn’t disobey them. In the two years since they’d taken her, her rebellions had been few and far between, mostly because in the beginning she’d held hope of rescue and believed if they were pleased with her, she’d be able to get away. 

She knew better now. What they took, they kept, and they’d kept her all along. 

She’d been well-cared for. She’d grown some, but now was paler than she’d been, given all the time they’d taken her blood. It was their right, she reminded herself. She belonged to them. 

No footsteps heralded the approach, but the door in front of her opened, and Vamdemon stood there, Mistress Sora and Mistress Mimi two steps in his wake. He stared down at her, then to them. 

“She’s been a good slave to you?” 

“Yes, Vamdemon-sama. We believe that she deserves this honor,” Mistress Sora spoke. Miyako tried not to shiver in anticipation. They’d told her what they were going to ask of him. They weren’t allowed to turn anyone; it was always Vamdemon-sama’s right to increase the pack. 

The lead vampire gave her another look. Miyako felt more than saw it, as she kept her attention on the floor. Whatever she might be, she was a slave now, and that meant showing respect to her betters. 

Vamdemon tilted up her head and stared into her eyes. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d actually looked _at_ someone else. Then he nodded. 

“Very well.” 

With no more than that he turned her head to the side and sank his fangs into her neck with lightning-quick speed. Hands seized onto her own and she recognized them as Mistress Sora and Mistress Mimi. 

They held her until he took the last of her blood and fed her his own, as the candlelight faded and the shadows closed in, and she heard their whispers that they’d be there when she came back. 

* * *

Her eyes opened. Her fangs itched in her mouth. She shifted, flexing her fingers. 

No more chains. She lay in a familiar and comfortable bed. 

“I’m hungry,” she murmured. “Really hungry...” 

“Don’t worry,” said a voice she knew: Mimi. “We have dinner for you.” 

Miyako slowly sat up and blinked, staring into a pair of familiar green eyes. Then she smiled, and those eyes grew wider with horror and fear. 

Iori couldn’t speak; they’d gagged him, but left his neck bare for her. Sora rested a hand on her shoulder. 

“Go ahead. He’s all ready for you.” 

Miyako’s craving for blood couldn’t be denied. She buried her fangs in his neck, sensing her mates’ approval as she did. She looked forward to getting to know them like this. 

She wondered if she should share her dinner. It would only be polite. 

Perhaps another time. When she wasn’t so hungry. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
